Goodbye Summerlands
Plot The Gangs and the Kids are excited for there Senior Graduation. Zack is worry that he realise that they will go to separated ways after the Graduation. Patrick is leaving the Peach Creek to joining the U.S Military Army. Double D is going off to University at New York City. Zack is not sure is going to do after graduation. Zack is walking around at night thinking the time that what he and his friends done. Zack found a letter in his mail box said that Zack is going to college in California with Kevin, Jonny and Rolf. The next morning, It's a Graduation day, All the student get on the stage. Zack give a speech to everybody miss the most best moment of his life is with his friends. The final word Zack say, "No matter how far away we go, We're all alway been "The Summerlands". Then Zack shake Principle Antonucci Hand. Mr. Antonucci finally admits his feelings to Mrs. Callister and proposes to her, She's say Yes. After the graduation, Suzie found Zack at the GYM. She told him that a best speech he very had. Zack tells her that he is going to be College and worry that they can't be together. Suzie tell that will alway be together. She give him a kiss and make way out the gym. At the airport, Sarah tell Double D they will be together and he tells her the he will return with her someday and give a kiss. Patrick and Liz give a kiss, then tells her he will coming back from army and he and her will be together. The Gangs give each other a last hug, Zack give Mark a presents to be a leader of "The Summerlands Member". Zack and Mark Hug. Zack and Double make his way to difference terminal. Zack is on a plane for flights to California thinking of his friends in there good ole days. Patrick is on Military Army Bus thinking. Double D is on a flights to New York City. There last scene, Mark is becoming a new leader like Zack do and making a new friends. Mark made his own scam and Mark saying to all, "Ladies and gentlemen, come by and get your drink of Lemon". Last moment where they are 'College in California' * Zack is Going to California College. * Kevin is Going to California College and admit his love to Nazz. * Rolf is Going to California College. * Jonny is Going to California College. 'University in New York City' * Double D is Going to University. 'Military Army Bus' * Patrick is Becoming Military Army. 'The Others' * Mr. Antonucci finally admits his feelings to Mrs. Callister and they are getting marry. 'The Others' * Jimmy he going to take a Job as teacher. * Nazz she going to missed them so much and admit his love to Kevin. * Liz and Suzie going to stay Peach Creek, but still love Zack and Patrick. * Mark is becoming the new leader like Zack, and do scamming for all the kids. Trivia * This is a Final Episode of this series.